Key To His Heart
by Magic Cabbage
Summary: Merlin is gone, and with him goes the king's sanity. Arthur will not allow anymore of his loved ones to leave him. So he imprisons Gwen in a cell below the castle. And Arthur's the only one with a key. One sided Arthur/Gwen, OOC on Arthur's part.


**Key to His Heart**

**Yes, this is Arthur/Gwen. Well, it's one sided.**

**Maybe there's some implied Arthur/Merlin? **

**WARNINGS: Very OOC on Arthur's part, and implied sex (I feel so awkward typing that). Nothing explicit though. And it's kind of dub-con or non-con (Not completely sure what the difference is) but it's all implied. In an obvious way.**

**I hope you enjoy this little oneshot :) **

* * *

Merlin was gone. The one person who Arthur believed would always stand by his side, was gone.  
And with Merlin followed Arthur's sanity.  
Only a mere month after Merlin's departure, the crazed king had given the order to his men.

It had started out as a fairly pleasant day for Gwen. But unfortunately that didn't last long. Camelot's beloved queen had been just about finished with her breakfast of fresh fruit and eggs, when the guards burst into the royal chambers without warning. Ignoring her protests and questions, they roughly escorted her into a cell below the castle.

Arthur had explained that it was necessary. He said he couldn't bear for her to ever leave him.

The cell Gwen now lived in was comfortable and of considerable size. Arthur had done everything in his power to make it feel like a suite worthy of a queen.  
Her four-poster bed was covered by burgundy silken sheets, and the softest pillows she had ever felt.

The bed was large enough for two.

Bright red tapestries, and beautiful paintings of faraway lands adorned the walls. They showed tall trees, red skies, and shining lakes. Places she would never get a chance to see in person.  
Perhaps she could ask Arthur for a blank canvas and some paints to pass the time. If she asked nicely, he would probably allow it. She had been on her best behavior lately.

Her room also had curtains lined with golden tassels.  
But her elegant curtains had no purpose other than for decoration. For there was no light for them to obscure. If she were to pull them open, she wouldn't see her beautiful kingdom of Camelot below. She would not see anything but cold, hard stone.

Because her room was without any windows. She had not gotten even a glimpse of sunlight for weeks. Arthur couldn't risk the chance of his dear wife escaping, after all.  
Despite how luxurious her room appeared to be, it was nothing more than a prison in the end. A nice prison, yes, but she would rather live in a shabby, broken-down hut than be locked down here.

She missed her family. She wished she could run back home and cry in her father's arms, like she did when she was a child. He had always treated her like a princess, despite that they were short on money.  
She didn't know if her brother was even still alive. He could have been killed by some monster or an enemy knight for all she knew. Arthur disliked talking of other people except the two of them, and Merlin.

Merlin would always be the exception.

She remembers the days where she and her friends laughed together. When Merlin would go and pick flowers with her. When Morgana gossiped and teased, instead of murder.  
She misses when Arthur took her on picnics and attempted to serenade her (He was rather horrible at it, but it was the thought that counted).  
She longed to once again feel safe in Arthur's arms.

Lancelot... She regrets not going with him now.

Merlin would never have allowed Arthur do something like this. He would have found a way to talk some sense into him. The knights had tried to do so and failed. And Gwen's words no longer seemed to reach her husband's ears.

But Merlin was not with them anymore. He couldn't save her now.

The sound of keys jangling and a lock clicking open told her that her husband had come to visit her. Just as he did every day around this time.  
Arthur strode in with a warm smile on his face. A maid, Maria, scurried in behind him, to leave food and tidy up around the room. Gwen noticed that she brought much more food than usual...

"Hello my love." said Arthur, cheerfully.

Gwen glanced at the Maria. She had used to be a servant. It was better than being a queen.

"Hello Arthur." she said, plastering a smile upon her face. "It is wonderful to see you. Once a day is not nearly often enough." He enjoyed hearing things like that.

"Indeed it is not. But I have terrible news. I won't be able to visit for the next few days. I must discuss a new peace treaty with Calloun. I ride out in a few hours." he explained, as he played with one of her dark curls.

"Could I join you?" Gwen asked, hopefully. She needed to get out. 'Please say yes. Please...'

The king's eyes narrowed, and the look he sent her almost made her take a step back.  
"Gwen," Arthur started, "as much as I'd love to have you at my side..."

"I wouldn't leave you! It would be perfect, like old times, and-"

"-your place is here." he finished, as though she never interrupted.

He saw her disappointment, and his expression softened. "It's better this way. For all of us." he said, pulling her close.

Gwen pushed him away, and looked into his eyes. It looked as though he actually believed his words to be true.

"Let's enjoy our time together, shall we?" he said, leading her to her bed. The servant dashed out of the room and closed the door shut.  
Gwen just complied. It was easier that way.

Her whole body ached. But it was not as bad as it would have if she hadn't went along with it. It was even almost pleasurable.  
Almost.  
Gwen rolled over and watched as Arthur got dressed. He had learned how to dress himself faster, instead of replacing Merlin. Gwen had a feeling he never would.  
Arthur still preferred wearing red. At least one thing didn't change.

"Well, I'll be going now." he said. He finished slipping on his boots and stood up.

"I'll be eagerly awaiting your return, Arthur." Gwen said with a small smile.  
Arthur grinned, and after quickly kissing her on her cheek, he strode out and locked the door behind him. Locking Gwen in her room. Her prison.

She hadn't been lying. She truly hoped he would return soon.

Because he was the only one who had a key.

* * *

**The End. **

**Not sure where Merlin is. Maybe he went to join the medieval circus. Or maybe he died. I was too lazy to think of a proper reason why he was gone. He wasn't the focus of the story anyway.**

**I'd REALLY love it if you reviewed. Criticism or praise, its' all welcome.**  
**Even if you're reading this months after I put it up, it's never to late!**

**I'm sure that I have made mistakes here. So any advice on what I could improve upon would be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
